Together Again
by demogirl60
Summary: Alex has come back into Aurora's life by accident. Will his return ruin her life again, or bring them closer together? Alex Krycek/OC


Disclaimer: Well, I have been bitten by the X-Files bug and my mind is screaming for me to write. Krycek is the best bad-ass on the X-Files. I hated it when they bumped him off. But, hell, what can I do about it. Well, anyway. This is just FICTION. Don't get your panties in a bunch is something isn't just so-so. Everyone had their own way of writing. Thanks for readingཀ

Aurora quietly walked up to the steps of her house and slid the key into the lock. She didn't need to draw any attention to herself at the moment. After turning the key and pushing the door open, she waited for it to click shut and slid the chain across. Quickly she turned the light on at the bottom of the stairs, which left the rest of the house dark except part of the living room, and put her foot on the first step. That was until an arm went around her neck and pulled her backwards against a hard body. She was going to scream but a hand went across her mouth. The next instinctive thing to do was to elbow the person in the gut. After listening to the air rush out of their lungs she lunged towards the end table next to the couch and yanked the drawer open. Her hands fished around until she found the .45 caliber handgun she hid under the phone books. Aurora's hand fit around it nicely as she pulled the hammer back and put her finger on the trigger and aimed. Just as she was going to pull the trigger Alex Krycek's form filled her vision. Her grip went tightened on the gun as she rose to her feet.

"Alex?" Aurora gaped at him standing in front of her.

"You weren't suppose to be home."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't cap your ass right now?"

"I could give you a hundred reason's."

"Oh, yeah. I said I only needed one." Aurora aimed the gun higher. Alex Krycek stood before her in her own house, which was the last place she'd seen him before he'd walked out of her life. One reason to pull the trigger.

"Come on, baby. Put the gun down." Alex put a hand in front of him. He would put it past her to pull the trigger. She wouldn't wound him either. Dammit. He shouldn't have taught her to shoot so well.

Aurora took a step towards him. "Don't you dare call me babyཀ"

Alex swallowed as he watched Aurora hold the gun steady and she pointed it right between his eyes. He slowly walked towards her. That gun had to be taken away from her or she would use it. "Alright. I have no right to call you that. Put the gun away."

"Hell no. Not after the way you treated me when you left."

"I didn't have a choice on that one." Alex took another step ever so slowly again towards Aurora again.

"You are full of shit you know that."

Alex laughed to himself on that one. He had been told that before. "Hand the gun to me. I have–"

"Oh, shut up. What the hell are you here for anyway?"

"I told you–" Alex grabbed her wrist and turned it, causing her to drop the gun. She cried out as the pain shot up her arm. He put her hand above her head and brought his leg behind her knees and dropped her to the floor. He straddled her hips so she wouldn't have a chance to knee him in the groin, and held her hands above her. Alex looked down at her. A year ago this would have been a familiar position, except for her pointing a gun at him. Aurora struggled beneath him, but Alex was the stronger person.

"Get the hell off meཀ"

"If you would let me finish, I'm not here to hurt youཀ"

"You grabbed me. What else was I suppose to do?" Aurora glared into Alex's green eyes and felt herself relax, though she shouldn't have. She missed staring into his eyes. "Let me go."

"As long as you put the gun away."

"You sound like I would have actually shot you." Aurora smirked at him.

"I know you would have." Alex let go of her hands expecting her to smack the taste out of his mouth but all she did was wiggle out from underneath him. Alex rose to his feet and extended his hand to her. To his surprise Aurora grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

Aurora pushed her blonde hair out of her face, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I need the tape."

"What tape?"

"You know what tape I'm talking about."

"No, I don't." Aurora continued to stare him down.

"The tape that you got out of the locker at the skating rink yesterday?"

"You assholeཀ You were following me. That tops the list of reasons why I should have just shot youཀ"

"Let's not go there again. Where is it?"

"Why should I give it to you? They didn't give you the nickname Rat for nothing did they?"

God, he forgot she was stubborn. What a total ass he'd been when he'd left her. But he had to. She didn't realize that if he hadn't left she wouldn't be alive this very moment. He left for her.

"I need that tape." Alex insisted. "Please." Aurora turned and walked into the kitchen. Alex watched her as she flipped the light switch on and climbed up on the table. "What the hell are you doing?"

Aurora ignored his comments and continued to crawl onto the table. Once she was standing she reached into the top of the fan and pulled out a plastic box holding a cassette tape. Alex watched her still as she jumped down to the floor.

"This the tape?"

"Damn you're good. I didn't think of looking there."

Aurora smiled at him. "I had a good teacher." She stepped back to leaned against the counter as she twirled the case in her fingers. "This is it then?"

Alex walked to her and pressed her to the counter. He reached up to grab the holder and Aurora wrapped her fingers around it so he couldn't get it. His hand clenched hers and he stared into her bright blue eyes. Damn he missed this woman. The feel of her body against his...

Aurora couldn't have moved if she wanted. Alex had her pinned to the counter. She wasn't going to give in that easy. She tried to pull her hand free but to no avail, Alex still had something over her, strength. She looked back into his beautiful green eyes and he had the same sly grin he always had when he knew he'd won. Only this time she doubted it would end the way it used to. The kitchen floor, the table...Alex's voice interrupted old memories.

"Are you expecting company?"

"No, why?"

"Someone is outside." Alex pulled his gun out of the back of his pants and went to the back door. "They are at the front." Without thinking Alex opened the door and reached for Aurora's hand.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You are coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"If you don't, they'll kill you. They know you have the tape."

"Alex...ཀ"

"Come oneཀཀ" Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Follow me."

Aurora really had no choice. Alex ran down the back steps and down the sidewalk that headed to the alley. Aurora kept up with him until he jumped the chainlink fence. Aurora surprised herself by jumping it also and continued after Alex until they got to his black Lexus as the far end of the alley. Aurora threw the door open and dropped into the passenger side. Alex did the same on the driver side and started the car and in no time they were flying threw the streets of Washington DC.

"Where the hell are we going now?"

"That I don't know. We have to get out of DC right now." Alex concetrated on manuvering the car through traffic and getting to the interstate. "Do you still have the tape?"

"No I dropped it in the yard when we were running for our lives." Alex whipped his head around and his eyes shot daggers into hers.

"What?" Alex yelled.

"Hey calm down. Don't get your panties in a twist. It's in my pants pocket."

Krycek continued to glare at her until he seen the devious look in her eyes. "Don't do that again."

"What? To try and see if I can still get a rise out of you?" Aurora smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you can still do that for sure." He wasn't talking about her loosing that damned tape either.

A cloud of smoke filled the empty living room. Aurora was gone. So was Krycek. Damn him. He was suppose to get the tape and get the hell out. Not tangle with his ex-girlfriend and then run off with her. And the tape. He will pay. So will his woman, just for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. A man in a long black coat came down the stairs.

"Nothing to find here. It's gone."

Ciggerette Smoking Man glared at the idiot. "I think I've figured that out by now thank you." He took another drag off his cigarette and paused. "Find him and get the tape. Then get rid of him."

"And the woman?"

"Get rid of her too."

The man nodded his head and then walked out the door. Cigarette Smoking Man despised being beat. That damn tape should be in his hand not running around in the pocket of Alex Krycek. Smiling he laid the cigarette on the couch arm and walked out the door, closing the door quietly behind him.

After twenty-four hours, Alex finally decided to stop because of the protests of his passenger. Aurora complained a person could only ride in a car for so long without becoming a hunchback. And, she was tired of eating fast food.

Alex shook his head, "I almost forgot what a joy you are to travel with." He tossed her the key to the room of a small motel. "Number twenty, down at the end."

Aurora nodded as Alex drove around to the other side of the motel and hid the car. She watched him as he walked back to the room. The leather jacket. She just now realized that he never took the thing off. Not that she ever minded. Aurora opened the door to a small but well kept and clean room. It was just getting dark and the bed looked very inviting. Riding in the car for too days wasn't her idea of comfortable.

Alex closed the door behind them, "Don't worry, you can have the bed."

Aurora smiled at him. "Thanks. I was going to take it anyway." She plopped down on the foot of the bed and turned the TV on. It actually had the basic channels of DishNetwork. While flipping through the channels, the news from DC came on. They talked about the Redskins. It was fall wasn't it? The lastest in gas prices, a mugging in a drug area and a house fire in the sub-burbs. Aurora had to look twice when the house fire segment came on. No way. It wasn't. Her house was completly engulfed in flames. She gaped at the TV and then Alex.

Alex frowned. "What's the matter now?" All Aurora did was point at the TV. "No way." When he made eye contact with Aurora again she had an acussing look in her eyes. "I didn't have anything to do with that."

Aurora stood up and stalked towards him. "You break into my house, and attack me? How am I suppose to believe you had nothing to do with my house going up in flames?"

"It was the people that were there before we got out. If I was going to burn your house I wouldn't have taken you with me."

The comment hurt. But he was right. Aurora sank back down on hte bed and put her head in her hands. "All because of that goddamn tapeཀ" Aurora shouted and stood back up. Tears ran down her face. Alex watched her. She had just learned she lost everything she owned, because of him. Man if he wasn't batting a thousand latley.

"Aurora–" But Alex stopped when she put her hand up to stop him. She turned and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Alex bent down and picked up the tape and shoved it into his jacket pocket. He rolled is eyes when a banging on the wall next to him sounded and the person behind it hollered to shut the hell up. Alex, he thought to himself, you are in for a long road ahead.Taking a deep breath, he walked out the door in search of some food.

Aurora heard the door to the motel room open and shut. Good, maybe Aurora could go back and not be in the same room with Alex. She was just beginning to start to trust him again. Boy that was sure over in a hurry. Opening the bathroom door she looked around and Alex was indeed gone. Her body ached from riding in that damn car for so long that it didn't take her two seconds to stretch out on the bed and fall asleep.

Alex unlocked and opened the door with ine hand and finishedpushing it opn with his foot. When he turned around he'd seen Aurora was sound asleep on the bed. She had the right idea. Sleep. Did he dare lay down next to her or not? She knew where he kept his gun. He had to convince her that he had absolutley nothing to do with her house burning. It would make this whole trip worse than it already was.

Screw it. Alex crawled his way up the other side of the bed and dropped his head on the pillow. God motel beds suck. Alex gently turned over and looked at Aurora's peacful face. He ached to reach out and touch her. Kiss her. His had went up to brush a few strands of blonde hair that had fallen over her face. Never in his life did he except to love someone like he did Aurora. In his line of business _love_ wasn't a word used much. Past thoughts rushed through his mind as he continued to watch Aurora sleep. It was the most peaceful time he's had in a very long time.

Aurora felt a rough fabric beneath her cheek when she woke. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she picked her head up slightly. She had her head resting on Alex's chest. She didn't know what to think. She was suppose to pissed off at the world, and him, but waking up next to him brought back a flood of memories. Aurora gently pushed herself away from him and sat up. The sun was just coming up and she seen sacks setting on the table. Food. Her stomach growled at the simple thought of anything edible. It didn't take her long to start engulfing the burgers. The sound of Alex's voice made her turn around.

"Well, you haven't changed that much."

"Excuse me?"

"Still hungry when you wake up. This time I didn't give you a reason to be hungry."

Aurora glared at him as she chewed her food, and moved over a few steps as Alex reached in one of the sacks. "I haven't eaten in twenty-four hours." She moved away from him and sat down in the chair across the room. She wanted some space from him since she'd be stuck in the car with him for god knew how long.

Alex bit into his burger and then raised his eyebrows at Aurora. "Sleep well?"

"Not really?" Aurora lied. She's slept like a rock as soon as her head found Alex's chest for a pillow. Alex smiled. Sometime during the night Aurora slid over and wrapped her arm around him and used him for a pillow. She made those familar sounds when she was content. He was the only one that knew those sounds. She slept well,but she still didn't lie well.

Alex tossed the wrapper in the garbage and brushed his hands off. "We'd better get going. We've been here long enough."

Agent Scully held up two color pictures of Aurora and Alex Krycek for the motel manager to see. "Have you seen these two people?" The manager looked at the pictures and then the agents. "These two are fugitives and need to be brought in. We need to know of you've seen them. If you have and won't tell us, then you'll be arrested for obstruction."

"Ok." The woman held up her hands in defeat. "I'm pretty sure that the guy was here, I didn't seen the woman, but there was a passenger in his car."

"You are sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Scully and Doggett returned to the car and looked around. This was definetly a place that Krycek would stop at. Nothing fancy and pretty much out of hte way. But from here it was a crap shoot on where he's be next. They would be headed as far away from the people that wanted the tape.

Aurora didn't have much to say to Alex as he drove at break-neck speeds down the interstate. The only sound in the car was the radio that Aurora had turned on the moment they started the car and drove away from the motel they stayed at the night before. Alex glanced at Aurora every once in a while, only to see her staring out the window at the blur of scenry flying by. He hated it when she wouldn't talk to him, which happened many times before. It so happened that he would rather have her pointing a gun at him because for some reason everything that was on her mind at the moment came out. Alex reached over and turned down the radio.

"That was a good song you know?" Aurora turned to glare at Alex.

"I just thought I would let you know that we are headed to New York."

"Why New York? Aren't there too many people we could bump into?"

"Well yeah, but there are the right people I could bump into. I am going to get rid of the tape so you can be rid of me."

Aurora really didn't know what to say to that. Deep down she didn't want to be rid of Alex. She had just gotten him back into her life and then her whole world and went to shit. So Aurora glanced back out the window so Alex couldn't see the her face, "Fine with me."

"After we get rid of the tape you go your way and I'll go mine. Until then, I have a place we can stay in the city until I can round up the people to give the tape too."

Aurora had been to New York only a handful of times before. The place that Alex had was in a high-rise amid the inner city. The neighborhood was ritsy but it wasn't drug infested either. Alex was able to park the car in the inner parking lot so the car couldn't be seen without a little searching.

Alex opened the doot to the apartment and let Aurora in first. To her surprise it was spacious and neatly kept. A sure sign that Alex didn't use it very much.

"You are welcome to use anything that's in here. There are probably some clean shirts in the bedroom somewhere." Alex watched her look out the window. Taking a deep breath, frustrated with her because he couldn't get two words out of her. "Can I ask what in the hell is wrong?"

Aurora whirled on him. Her face contorted with anger. "What the hell is wrong? How come it is, everytime you come into contact with me my world turns upside down?"

Alex shrugged, "I seem to have the same affect on a lot of people."

"I'm not in the mood for humor Alex. The people that are after that tape will kill for whatever is on it. They didn't get a chance to kill us in DC, but my house sure burnt to the ground."

Alex walked straight to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm telling you for the last time, that I didn't have anything to do with your house burning."

Aurora swallowed, wanting to believe Alex. Aurora looked into his green eyes, eyes that were actually honest for a time. "I'm sorry Alex. Deep down I knew you didn't have anything to with my house. I was just looking for a quick blame and you happened to be in the same room."

"I have to leave for a while. I need to contact some people and see what I can do. There is a gun in the top dresser drawer. I'm guessing you know how to use it."

Aurora grinned at him. Remebering just a few days ago she had her own gun pointed at him ready to fire. "Yeah I do."

"Don't open the door for anyone but me. And I mean no one."Alex tipped her chin up with his index finger. "Do you hear me? These people will do anything to get to this tape."

Aurora nodded. "Yes."

"But before I go I need to do something. Something I didn't do before I left the first time and have been thinking a whole lot about since then."

Aurora frowned at him and crossed her arms at him, "What could that be?"

Not saying another word, Alex put both hands on her face and crushed his lips down on hers. At an instant Auroras arms dropped to her sides. She's never know why she'd love a man that most people trusted as much as they would trust a coiled rattlesnake. And a man she'd do absolutley any It didn't take long for thing for.Aurora's hands to snake around his neck and pull him closer. Her insides turned to jelly when her hands found their way underneath his leather jacket and found his hard muscles of his back. Alex moaned and pushed her up against the wall. He hand sought out the hem of her shirt, brought it over her head and tossed it on the floor. His hands immediatley went to the front of her bra to unhook it and expose the beautiful breats that he'd caressed so many times in the past. Aurora let out moan of complete extasy and his mouth found every inch ofher breasts.

"Alex…." His name was the only word that could form on her lips as she pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and let ot drop to the floor. As soon as it his the floor she was pulling his shirt out of his pants and bringing it over his head like he's does hers only moments before. God he was gorgeous. Aurora ran her hands over his smooth chest muscles and reached back up to bring his lips back down to hers. His hands went around behind her to cup her but and lift her up. While she never let his lips leave hers, she wrapped her legs around his waste as he carried her to the couch. She forgot how good he was at getting her naked and soon the rest of her clothes were on the floor. Afterward Alex sat next to her on the couch when all hte clothes were gathered and put back on.

"I'm sorry." Alex smiled at her.

Aurora frowned at him and then kissed him lightly on the lips. "No, you're not."

"Ok, maybe I'm not. It's hard for me to behave myself when I get you alone."

Aurora stood with him as he walked towards the door. "I don't want to be rid of you. You know that?"

"Well, that's good to hear." Alex kissed her agian. "Remeber what I said about opening the door? And, use that gun if you have to."

Aurora reached into her pants pocket and wrapped her fingers around the tape. She pulled it out and layed it in the palm of Alex's hand. "Alex, please be careful."

Alex looked into her worried eyes. "Aren't I always?" And he put the tape in his hip pocket.

"No." Aurora truthfully told him.

"I'll be back before you know it."

That might have been easier said than done.

Aurora never thought a shower would feel better. She let the hot water run over her until it turned cold. When she had finished drying herself, she went in search of a clean shirt. Since the bathroon was conected to the bedroom, it didn't take her long to put on one of Alex's black sweaters. As she went dow nthe hallway, she sweared she smelled cigarette smoke. What in the hell? When she rounded the corner and looked into the kitchen, a voice brought her attention back to hte living room.

"Did you enjoy your little interlude with Krycek?" Cigarette Smoking man sat in the arm chair with a disgustingly smug look on his face.

"You bastard." Aurora took a step back toward the bedroom. Getting the gun was out of the question because a man in a dark trench caost grabbed her by the hair and jerked her back toward the living room. When she screamed in pain, Cigarette Smoking Man let out an evil chuckle. "I don't have your fucking tape!" Aurora turned just enough to swing her fist up and make contact of the nose of the man who had a hold her her hair.

"Ouch!" The man grabbed his nose, but still had a chance to pull Aurora back to him and land a fist to the left side of her mouth. "Bitch!" Aurora tasted the metallic blood in her mouth and spat on the carpet.

"Oh, I know Krycek has it." Cigarette Smoking Man roes to his feet. "With you in our hands, it will make it easier for him to give it over to me."

The man that had ahold of her hair, yanked her up by it and twisted her neck around so her jugular was visible. Aurora tried to struggle as a syringe was visible. It didn't do any good as she felt the needle poke her and in a few seconds the world went black and she crumpled.

"That's better. Little witch has always been a fighter." Cigarette Smoking Man tok a puff and sent smoke towards the ceiling. "We have a metting to attend to."

Aurora's body ached when she started to come to. When she opened her eyes to dim room, the room spun and nausea swam in her stomach. And ontop of that, her mouth hurt. Life was a royal bitch at the moment. The only way to keep everything steady was to lay on her back with her eyes closed. She didn't remember much about what had happened. Except for being punched in the face and then stuck in the neck with a needle.

The dim room smell musty and there were slivers of light coming through holes in the side of what seemed to be a round shaped building. The only thing Aurora could think of was a grain silo. It was also hotter than hell. Her stomach finally calmed down enough to rise to her knees and then crawl to the door. When she turned the latch on the inside, it didn't budge. Aurora sagged bag and sat down against the wall. She hated the feeling of defeat, but she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

Cigarette Smoking Man stood face to face with Krycek just outside a barn twenty miles outside New York. No one could possibly kow what was going on out in the sticks.

"Give me the tape Krycek."

"Why did you burn Aurora's house to the ground?" Alex's eyes seared into Cigerette Man's face.

"Must have dropped a butt by accident. Meant nothing by it."

"You son of a bitch—" Alex went to take a step closer but was stopped by one of the henchmen pointed a gun at his chest.

"It's your fault she's involved in this. Another reason why I should have killed you a year ago. You can't seem to stay away from her. I thought you were different. Let a little hoe distract you from your work." Another puff off the cigarette. "Give me the damn tape."

Alex's rage boiled when Ciggarette man talked about Aurora like that. He was thinking twice about handing over the tape now. It would give the bastard too much satisfaction that Alex Krycek would give something up so easy. "I don't have the tape."

"That's what I thought. You came out here all the way to tell me that? You are a liar. I know for a fact you have the tape."

"You don't know for sure."

"Oh, really? Well, then." Cigarette Man nodded his head and his henchman walked to the small grain silo beside the huge red dairy barn. The man turn hte latch on the outside and reached in. Alex thought this a very annoying part of the deal unil he heard a very familiar voice. Fuck no. His heart went to his throat when the man pulled out Aurora by a fistfull of her blonde hair. Alex took a step forward but the other henchman pulled the hammer back on his pistol this time.

Cigarette Soking Man smiled when he seen the look on Alex's face. "That's what I thought. The one and only weakness you have. Give me the damn tape" Alex swore aloud when he saw her face. She had dried blood all over her left cheek. These fuckers were gonna pay.

"Don't do it Alex."

Cigarette Man turned and yelled at her, "Shut up. Leave this conversation to the men."

"Screw you!" Aurora spat at him and then cried in pain as the man holding her jerked her hair and put an arm around her throat.

"I actually like your woman Krycek, she's a scrappy one isn't she." Cigarette Man crushed out his cigarette with his foot before lighting another one. "I'm not going to ask you again, put the tape in my hand." Alex hesitated again when he looked at Aurora. "Ok, I guess I'll take another measure to get the tape." The henchman pulled out a .45 caliber pistol and pointed it to Aurora's temple and pulled the hammer back with his thumb.

"Stop! Ok, I have the fucking tape, just let her go."

Cigarette man chuckled. "I never thought a woman would make you this weak." But he held out his hand to stop Krycek beforehe could come any closer. "That doesn't make me trust you anymore though." Cigarette man turned and grabbed Aurora by the wrist and yanked her to him. "Now, be a sweetheart and go get the tape for me. Keep you guns on both of them. And Krycek, if you'd kindly put your hands above your head please."

Aurora was getting tired of being shoved around like a bathtoy. She looked Alex. His expresion was hard to read, but his green eyes were apologetic. Cigarette Man shoved her towards Alex as he raised his hands. The plan runing through her mind was ludacrous and did know if it would get them both killed or it would work. It seemed they wer eboth going to die anyway, so it was worth a shot. She remembered Alex putting that blasted tape in his right hip pocket of his pants. But his gun was always in the back of his pants. Aurora's heart pounded as she neared Alex.

"I'm sorry." Aurora whispered to Alex as she reached around behind him for the tape. But inside he knew her plan when her hand didn't reach for the tape. She was going for his gun.

Alex's face hardened as he said, "No you're not." Her finger clasped the butt of the gun as she gently pulled it from the back of his pants.

Aurora didnt' think after she'd pulled the gun. She spun around and fired the gun, hitting both gunmen between the eyes. The two henchman dropped to the ground and she aimed the gun between Cigarette man's eyes. For some reason she couldn't pull the trigger. "I hate you, you sonofabitch." Aurora saw actual fear that crept into Cigarette Man's eyes.

"You won't shoot me. You don't have the guts."

"Maybe you're not worth the powder that would blow you straight to hell."

Cigarette Man stared at Aurora and then Krycek as he backed slowly to his car. Aurora never put the pistol down until the Black car had a trail of dust behind it. Alex walked up behind Aurora and clasped his fingers around the gun she held in her left hand. He slowly put the gun back in the waste of his pants. Aurora flinched when Alex put his hands on her arms and turned her around. He didn't speak to her at all. All he did was wrap his arms around her and held onto her like he'd never hold her again. Aurora had just saved his life. Their lives really. But he would forever owe her his. He would have given his for her anyday.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked her even as he kept his arms around her.

Auroa shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Alex let her go and tipped her head up. "You are going to have a helluva shiner."

"I'll be fine."

Alex pulled her to him again. "You scared the wholly hell out of me."

"I wasn't going to let them kill you. I had a teacher once that taught me to think fast and worry about shit later."

Alex just shook his head. He had a one in a million in his arms, and this time he wasn't letting go of her. "We'd better disappear before Cigarette Man has the FBI out here snooping around."

"I agree."

Alex grabbed her hand and led her towards the car. Alex still had the tape which meant, they would never have any freedom. Aurora didn't care were they went just as long as she had Alex.

Agent Scully and Doggett stared at the scene at the remote farm outside New York. Agent Doggett scanned the scene and ducked under the crime tape.

"Krycek you think?"

"Has his style to it. But we don't know for sure."

"Well, he's had it now. These men were ex-FBI."

Agent Scully followed him under tape. "He'll be hard to find. He only shows up when he wants to be found."

"The bastard is going down. Maybe we could find his girlfriend."

"She'd never give him up. Besides, she's probably with him."


End file.
